moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Doug's 1st Movie
|distributor = Walt Disney Pictures |budget = $5,000,000}} Doug's 1st Movie is an animated film based on the television series Disney's Doug. The film was produced by Jumbo Pictures, and released by Walt Disney Pictures on March 26, 1999. Plot synopsis The movie starts with Roger and his gang fishing in the cold. They spot Doug and Skeeter looking for the "lake monster" and tease them for it as they walk off, annoyed. Roger and his gang decide to leave the fishing area, but are unaware of a big bubble that pops in the water. Meanwhile, Doug and Skeeter walk in the forest while discussing things about the Valentines Dance. They then decide to leave their bikes when they hear a strange laughing sound in the woods, to which they agree to part ways. Doug finds Roger and his gang under a monster costume and is then almost left unclothed by the gang. The gang then finds Skeeter but when they do, the lake monster shows up behind him and they flee. Skeeter drops his camera, which took a shot at the monster's foot when it hit the ground. After the title of the movie is shown, we are then taken to Doug's room as he writes in his journal (while narrating) about the events in the movie. Everyone at Beebe Bluff Middle School is talking about the big Valentine's Day Dance, except for Skeeter, who is excited that he finally found the monster. However, the dance has now upset rich girl Beebe Bluff, who realizes that they need two people to coordinate the dance, in which people have refused. Doug then had an idea of two people perfect for the dance: himself and Patti Mayonnaise, the girl he has a crush on. She and Doug agree to sign up, but not before snobby 8th grader Guy Graham pestures Patti. Roger and his gang are stil terrified about the monster incident but Roger thinks of an idea that's gonna be the "biggest thing to hit town". His gang, however, are confused. Later at the mall, Beebe meets up with Doug and Skeeter and informs Doug that Guy and Patti have things under control. A flashback shows Guy bringing "news" that he is head of the dance and throws away the sign up list. Beebe explains that Guy has real accomplishments and is friends with her Dad, Bill Bluff. Doug, feeling left out, meets back up with Skeeter, who shows him the picture of the monster's foot. Excited, Doug immediately thinks about his superhero alter ego Quailman battling against his own version of the monster. Doug gets more determined to find it. Meanwhile, Roger orders a group of school nerds to create a huge robot name "Robo Crusher" in order to defend himself against Skeeter's monster. Late during the day, Doug and Skeeter head back to the forest to get their bikes back but discover they are gone (although they can see the bike's print along with big footprints) so they decide to head back to Skeeter's house. Patti calls to tell Doug that Guy got the money from Mr. Bluff to move the dance to Funkytown. But while talking on the phone, Doug sees the bikes outside and he and Skeeter realize by noticing the big footprints, that the monster is inside the house. Doug and Skeeter go inside in costumes (made up of different materials) to look for it. Skeeter finds the monster in his room and attempts to run but is unable to do so due to his costume and his mask falls off. The monster, thinking the mask was Skeeter's head, looks really sad. The boys then notice that the monster seems nice and decide to call him Herman Melville. By then, Roger's robot plan backfires, as it acts more like his mother than a monster. Doug and Skeeter then take Herman to Doug's neighbor, Mr. Dink, who is also surprised. But his wife, Mayor Tippi, fear the worse because if news spread about Herman, it could mean trouble for him. She also knows that the water is polluted by Mr. Bluff. Doug and Skeeter bring Herman to Doug's house under a costume but Doug then remembers that he was supposed to meet Patti that night. When he does, she's with Guy and is quite upset at Doug. When he leaves, the picture of Herman's foot fall out his pocket and Guy picks it up. Guy then calls Mr. Bluff to inform him. The two boys create a press conference about Herman outside of the Dink's house. Doug believes that this would be the perfect opportunity to impress Patti and a good way to get back at Guy. Patti, along with Guy, show up in favor of Doug. However, while Skeeter gives his side of the story, Mr. Dink realizes that the speech is not on live TV as it should. Doug then goes outside and realizes that the cameras are fake. By then, it was Doug's turn to give a speech but just as soon as he does, he leaves the area, making a lot of people, including Patti, think he's a liar. Doug tries to catch up with her, only to get held up by cameramen. The two boys believe that everyone think they lied, but Mrs. Dink tells them that they did the right thing. While in the house, they see a big cage on the back of a truck that was probably meant for Herman. The next morning, Doug left for school but is aware that he's being followed. Finally, the men that were following him go into his house to find the monster, but they don't find it anywhere. In fact, Doug and Skeeter took the monster to school, disguising him as a girl, whom Patti thinks is Doug's new girlfriend, and gets even more mad at him. As the night approaches, the boys decide to take Herman back to the lake, but does not want to and accidentally rips Doug's jacket. As Doug punches Herman in the chest, Skeeter realizes that the lake is polluted. Before they are about to leave, they are cornered by Mr. Bluff and members of the milita. They capture Herman and leave the boys to walk home. The boys are then go to the police, who almost run them in the car. The police take them to the Bluff Manor and try to investigate the house, but are stopped by the police, and take them home. The next day, Doug arrives at school very early to find Guy, but does not, but finds an interesting article about Mr. Bluff and Guy killing Herman. Then Skeeter comes to the school, and they both go to Mr. Swirly's shop to get something to eat. Doug then sees in the article "Guy Graham saves school dance" and realizes the story hasen't happened, but is going to happen at the school dance. They then try to call Mayor Tippy and tell her, but Mr. Dink says she is out of town. The boys pay a visit to the Sleech brothers, who helps them think of a plan to save Herman, 5 hours before the dance. When the plan is all thought out, Doug remembers that the lake is still polluted and too far away from Funkytown. Suddenly, Doug's dog, Porkchop, points to something on the map and Doug realizes that he was pointing to Crystal Lake, a new, clean lake where they plan to take Herman. That night of the dance, all four search for Herman but discover that he is already there somewhere (hiding in a huge heart-shaped box). At the same time, Patti and Guy decide to break the ice on the dancefloor. Doug is stuck with two choices: go after Patti or save Herman. Doug decides to save Herman and succeeds with the help of Skeeter, while the Sleech brothers use Roger's robot to distract the gunmen. Doug and Skeeter manage to get Herman into the lake and Mr. Bluff, who arrives too late, furiously yells at the two. This upsets the others (including Beebe and Mrs. Dink), which causes him to calm down. While everyone talks to Bluff, Doug goes to meet Patti. He once again tries to explain things to her but she still refuses to believe him. Suddenly, Herman rises behind Doug, in which Patti finally believes him having seen the monster. They all give their goodbyes to Herman as he goes back into the water. While there, Doug dances with Patti while Skeeter dances with Beebe as a big huge bubble of water busts open on the surface once more. Voice actors and their characters * Thomas McHugh - Doug Funnie, Lincoln * Becca Lish - Judy Funnie, Mrs. Funnie, Connie * Fred Newman - Skeeter Valentine, Mr. Dink, Porkchop * Chris Phillips - Roger Klotz, Boomer, Larry, Mr. Chiminy * Alice Playten - Beebe Bluff, Elmo * Doug Preis - Mr. Funnie, Mr. Bluff, Willie, Chalky, Bluff Agent * Constance Shulman - Patti Mayonnaise * Frank Welker - Herman Melville * Guy Hadley - Guy Graham * Eddie Korbich - Al & Moo Sleech * David O'Brien - Quailman Narrator * Doris Belack - Mayor Tippi Dink * Greg Lee - Principal White * Bob Bottone - Bluff Assistant * Bruce Bayley Johnson - Mr. Swirley * Fran Brill - Mrs. Perigrew * Melissa Greenspan - Briar Langolier Titles in different languages *Czech: Dagùv velký film *Danish: Doug's første film *Dutch: Doug's eerste film *Finnish: Kaapon eka leffa *French: Doug, le film (France); Le 1er film de Doug (Canada) *German: Doug - Der 1. Film *Italian: Doug - il film *Maltese: Il-Film Doug *Portuguese: Doug: O Primeiro Filme (Portugal); Doug - O Filme (Brazil) *Spanish: Doug, la película (South America); Doug, su 1ª película (Spain) *Swedish: Dougs första film *Turkish: Doug'un ýlk filmi Trivia * Nickelodeon set out to do a Doug film in 1993, to be released by 20th Century Fox, along with films based on Rugrats and The Ren & Stimpy Show, but the plans fell through and the movies were never produced. * This film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release under the title "The First Doug Movie Ever", but following the success of The Rugrats Movie, Disney felt they could cash in with another movie based on a Nicktoon and quickly put the film in theatrical release. The film was a moderate success theatrically and was released on VHS on September 21, 1999 but was never released on DVD (a DVD was planned but it was delayed). * Beebe Bluff tell's her chaffeur Jinkins to drive her home. Jim Jinkins is the creator of Doug. * During its five month release in theaters, the movie made a total of $19,421,271. * The movie takes place over a period of 4 days and 5 nights, from February 11 to February 15. * In theaters, the Disney short "Opera Box" from the television series Mickey MouseWorks was featured before the movie, the short featured Donald and Daisy Duck. External links * Category:1999 films Category:Disney animated films Category:Teen films Category:Children's films Category:Doug Category:Films based on television series Category:English-language films Category:1999 animated films Category:1990s films Category:1990s animated films Category:Fourth Wall Category:Films rated G Category:Films with a single song Category:Disney films Category:1990s American animated films